


Across the Miles

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Movie, Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fingering, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Post Winter Soldier movie, Reunion, Tiny bit of plot, winter soldier spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Winter Soldier, Steve goes on his search with Sam Wilson to find Buck. But it seems that he's always behind and can never catch up to his former partner. Then one night, as he thinks of giving up, Bucky comes back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Miles

The file had been heavy when it had been first delivered, papers and photographs filling it out at first. It had been light and so full of hope that Natasha’s warning hadn’t even turned him away. Instead, he had barreled on with Sam by his side as they tried to track down any leads. Steve had the resources to travel, he hadn’t spent any of the money he made from S.H.I.E.L.D. on anything but the necessities. Some had called him frugal but Steve called it practicality. He hadn’t forgotten what the thirties had been like.  

 

But as time wore on and weeks became months, it took on a different type of heaviness. Steve had felt the burden grow with each missed moment and finding out that Bucky had skipped town only days before their arrival. Natasha hadn’t been kidding when she said The Winter Soldier had been a ghost. They had been on Bucky’s heels for months when they had lost him somewhere in Europe. If it hadn’t been for Sam at his side, supporting him, Steve would have given up the search already.

 

He didn’t have the chance to speak to Bucky, but he knew his best friend had pulled him out of the Potomac and saved his life. It was a small consolation and one Steve held close to his heart. He knew Sam wanted to talk him out of this but there was more than one reason to chase down Bucky. Whatever was left of the man was still in there and Steve wanted desperately to reach in and bring it back. Steve had no illusions it would be easy to find Bucky but he had to try. He had promised Bucky he would be there and he would.

 

Steve wasn’t sure if the memories of the soldier were what kept Bucky away but he would do his best to help. He couldn’t just abandon him to the pits of his mind and allow Bucky to wallow. They had been more once and Steve would like to think that relationship would be restored, but it would take work, lots of it. And even then, they might not go back to what they were. It was a thought that weighed heavily on Steve’s mind each time they had missed Bucky.

 

Hope was fading fast as they trekked across the continent, attempting to flush out Bucky. But there wasn’t a thing that would work and Steve had been beginning to think this wasn't worth it. The disappointment of not finding Bucky was crushing Steve and was  snuffling out the small hope that he held onto. It was almost worth giving up if he couldn’t find Bucky.

 

He pushed that thought out like it was the plague. Steve had told Bucky he was worthless once and Bucky had spent hours convincing Steve otherwise. Those nights had been the best and Bucky had been faithful to his promise and to Steve.

 

Bucky more than likely thought he had to go through this alone and atone for what he had done. Steve had read the file on The Winter Soldier and knew it like the back of his hand. What Bucky did, hadn’t been his fault nor was it any conscious decision. He had been wiped of his memory each time he had been taken out of cryo and had been practically a clean slate. Steve had clenched his jaw as he read on and dug deeper into the past of a man that was supposed to have been a ghost.

 

The file had been locked in a safe once Steve had memorized it front to back. Sam had asked if he could have a look at it but Steve couldn’t allow him. Bucky would be pissed enough as it was that Steve had glanced at it. Steve could already feel the punch to his face for that. Steve held onto that thought, knowing that it would more than likely get him through the next few weeks. The one year mark was fast approaching and he had nothing to show for his efforts. A man like Bucky had training that was far superior to Steve’s own, even if it was completely different. Bucky was a man who wasn’t supposed to exist and had spent seventy years being just another face in the crowd.

 

It was nerve-wracking and eating away at Steve that he had allowed Bucky to fall into Zola’s hands. It was bad enough Steve had left him for dead but to have him go through the experiments again and become what he had; it was close to breaking Steve. The guilt of leaving Bucky for dead and in those mountains ate Steve alive. They had made vows, even if they didn’t matter much back in the forties, but both had taken them to heart and Steve had just left Bucky to die.

 

The scenarios of what could have happened tore at Steve, ripping him to pieces to inside as they haunted him every sleeping and waking moment. At best, Steve was able to ignore them and continue on like nothing was wrong. They were still in his mind, but he had control and kept pushing until they were locked away.

 

Steve wished he could just relax and have a little experimentation with alcohol to see if he could get drunk. He knew it wasn’t the solution to his problems but for once he just wanted to let go. The bar he was in had great alcohol but there was a cut off and he couldn’t exactly experiment to see how much alcohol it would take to get him drunk. Erskine hadn’t been too forthcoming on that information and there hadn’t been enough back then. Steve had been thrown into the USO tours and then went overseas.

 

Finding out Bucky had been a POW had Steve’s guts in a knot. He hadn’t given a rat’s ass if he’d been allowed to go after the 107th. It had been a challenge but one Steve had handled with ease because he knew that if he failed, Bucky would more than likely be dead. The small hope that Steve had held close in his heart had helped him through the base and reach Bucky. He’d been taken aback when he had seen his lover on the exam table, out of his mind. Steve didn’t even have to think twice about grabbing Bucky about pulling him from the table and getting their asses out of there.

 

He gripped the glass that held the now warm whiskey in his hand and took deep breaths. Steve didn’t want to think about that time when it had been nothing but him and Bucky on the run. Bucky always had his back and would do anything to protect Steve. It had been hard when the man had fallen from the train and Steve was left with nothing but Bucky’s tags around his neck. They had switched them out even though it probably wasn’t a wise thing to do. But they knew with their luck, something could happen again and they didn’t have much else in the way of possessions.

 

Right now, Bucky’s tags were under Steve’s shirt, warm against his skin. They’d always been there, even under his Captain America uniform. They hardly left his person because he needed the reminder that Bucky had been his once. Steve had to resist the urge to touch them here, in a crowded bar. He didn’t think anyone would notice, but he was Captain America and his face was pretty much all over the news almost a year ago when Natasha had uploaded everything to the internet.

Some people hated him, others applauded Steve for what he did. It was a never ending battle and the constant interviews had been tiring until he took off with Sam. Steve wanted to say his piece and he had. After that, he disappeared into the crowd with Sam by his side and began the long search for Bucky. Sam never once complained about how long it was taking, stating that if it had been Riley then he’d be out there searching for his stubborn ass too.

 

It was great to have Sam by his side. Steve had found a strong friendship and Sam kept him sane more than he probably knew. The man was adamant about taking care of Steve and if this had been another life where Bucky was dead, then Steve could see himself falling for Sam. Bucky was alive though and Steve couldn’t give up on him. He couldn’t until he knew Bucky absolutely wanted nothing to with him.

 

“You’re leaving yourself open to attack,” came the familiar husky voice in his ear. Steve could only turn around and meet Bucky’s eyes.

 

They were still the same dark blue Steve remembered and the dark circles under his eyes were gone. Bucky looked better rested than he had almost a year ago. There seemed to be a bit of the weight lifted off his shoulders as well, like he’d come to terms with what had happened to him and how his life had been. Steve had to admit Bucky looked great in a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled and a pair of jeans that had worn holes in them.

 

“Bucky?” Steve knew it was a stupid thing to say, but nothing else was really coming to mind at that moment. Bucky was there in front of him, not running or hiding. It was like Christmas had come early for Steve and he had trouble containing his excitement.

 

“Yeah, Steve, it’s me. C’mon, let’s get you out of here.” Bucky gave Steve a smile as he took Steve’s arm and pulled him from his chair. He laid down a bill to pay for the drink and they left. “I already spoke to your body guard about this and he’s cool with it as long as you check in later.”

 

“Bucky, how did you find me?” Steve asked as they stumbled out of the bar. He couldn’t help himself as he stayed attached to the man’s side.

 

“You don’t exactly hide yourself, Steve.” Bucky chuckled as he pulled Steve further into his side. It was almost like they hadn’t been for seventy years and that Bucky hadn’t almost killed Steve. This was surreal and Steve was sure he was gonna wake up and be back in his hotel room.

 

“I just thought...you wanted to be left alone. But I had to try.” Steve whispered against Bucky’s shoulder. It was covered but he could feel the steel under the shirt against his cheek. The rest of the arm was flesh colored but he knew what lied under it.

 

“I needed time and I had to figure things out on my own,” Bucky answered as he turned his head and dropped a kiss to Steve’s head. “I went to your museum after everything. I found the truth and my memories started to return. I didn’t want you to see me in that state and so I started traveling. It was like a haze around my mind that was slowly lifting. Whatever those bastards did to me, fucked with my head. I was unstable and fighting with myself.”

 

“I could have helped, Buck.” Steve stated as he lifted his head from Bucky’s shoulder and gave him his patented glare.

 

“I could have killed you and then where would I be, Steve? I would have snuffed out the only good thing in my life. I had to protect you the best I could and that was staying away until my mind was straightened out.”

 

“You wouldn’t have been able to, Bucky. I held my own against you just fine.” Steve argued, he wasn’t paying attention to where they were going. He didn’t really care, for that matter as long as Bucky was there.

 

“I was a trained assassin, Steve. I would have killed you.” Bucky sighed as they stopped in front of a town house. “This is where I’ve been staying lately. I’ve been renting the past few months waiting for you to catch up. I couldn’t seek you, I wanted you to find me. I needed proof you still wanted me after everything I had done.”

 

“I’d never stop looking for you,” Steve responded before they stepped into the house. It was bare of anything personal, a few clothes were lying on the floor and there were shoes lined up by the door. But as far as decorations, there weren’t many and Steve could already see the weapons that were hidden around the house.

 

“I know, punk.” Bucky laughed affectionately and punched Steve into the shoulder. It was amazing that there wasn’t any awkwardness between them. Steve had been expecting there to be a chasm between them that couldn’t be crossed. But it was like The Winter Soldier had been put to rest and this was purely Bucky.

 

“Good.” Steve answered.

 

Before he could get another word in, Bucky had him against the wall, lips pressed against his in a kiss that was pure desperation. Steve opened his mouth to allow the persistent tongue. He and Bucky had been separated for far too long and Steve knew this wouldn’t be slow.

 

Bucky had his hand in Steve’s hair at the nape of his neck, fingers curling into the short strands as he slowed down the kiss and took his time with Steve. He reacquainted himself with the taste and feel of Steve, just like what Steve was doing with him.

 

They had missed this, the decades they’d been apart had been lonely for them both in different ways. Steve had been conscious in the ice; a secret he had never shared with anyone and by the time he’d been de-thawed and re-introduced to the world, he had almost been back to normal. The only person who had been missing was Bucky.

“God, I’ve missed you.” Bucky breathed against Steve’s neck. He nosed the sensitive skin there, his lips trailing after it. Small kisses and bites were delivered and Steve’s body reacted. Bucky couldn’t help himself as he attempted to mark up Steve’s flesh. He knew they’d be gone in a few hours, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try.

 

“Missed you too,” Steve said into Bucky’s mouth when he surfaced for a kiss. His hands were hanging loose around Bucky’s neck since he didn’t really know what to do with them. Steve enjoyed how Bucky felt against him; all hard, packed muscle. It was a different body from back when but it still fit.

 

There wasn’t much more time wasted as they divested each other of their clothes save for their underwear. Both needed the skin to skin contact and the reality that would be attached to it. The fear of the other disappearing was in their minds and with the physical sense of touch, they could chase it away together.

 

Steve was chasing Bucky’s lips as they crashed into the wall various times in an attempt to reach the bedroom. The caresses were fleeting and teasing but he couldn’t help himself as they were riling each other up. This was a need that ran deep in them both and the separation had them both starved.

 

Each touch was fueling the furnace that was their desire. It was a wonder they had made it to the bedroom at all with the way Bucky would harshly press Steve against the wall just to devour his lips and roll his hips against him. Steve was pretty sure he was going to die before they even made it sex, the way Bucky touched him was intoxicating and had him yearning for more.

 

When they finally to the room, they fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Steve didn’t care though, Bucky was under him and he had free access to his body. He was hauled up Bucky’s body so that their groins lined up, Steve’s legs splayed to the sides of Bucky’s hips. Steve couldn’t help the string of curses that left his mouth. He ground down into Bucky since he wasn’t able to much else. His skin was on fire and he was overwhelmed.

 

“I’ve got you, baby boy.” Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear. His right hand slid down Steve’s long back to dip into the boxer-briefs Steve was wearing as his metal hand gently gripped Steve’s shoulder. He palmed the firm ass, fingers stretched as he kept his grip firms and used his hand to move Steve’s hips.

 

“Bucky...fuck. Want you.” Steve murmured against his lover’s neck. He hadn’t know what else to do and had stuck his face into the crevice. He was too far gone to really think and all he knew was that he needed Bucky like a thirsty man needed water.

 

“You’ll have me.” Bucky chuckled as he got Steve into the rhythm. When Steve kept it up on his own, Bucky went back to feeling up Steve’s ass, his underwear moving with the motion of his hand. His fingers were still stretched wide and they were catching on the small hole that was nestled between Steve’s cheeks.  

 

He could feel every jerk of Steve’s body and how close his lover was. The metal tags around Steve’s neck were warm and Bucky couldn’t believe that Steve had still worn them. He’d failed to notice them earlier and it made him that much more eager to prove to Steve how much he meant to him.

 

“Fuck, baby. You’re desperate aren’t you?” Bucky whispered as he turned his head. He’d always been a talker during sex, but he’d never been loud about it. It was more his personality than anything else.

 

Steve gasped as one of Bucky’s fingers brushed against the back side of his balls and trailed along his perineum. Bucky was going to kill him at his rate. He couldn’t seem to move his hips fast enough to find that friction he needed as Bucky rubbed his ass. Steve was too wound up and he couldn’t stop himself. There was no stopping for him as he mewled out his pleasure when his cloth covered cock slid along Bucky’s. He needed the sweet oblivion of release.

 

“God, I didn’t know you needed it this badly. You want me to finger-fuck you? Drive my fingers into that greedy hole of yours? I bet you’re still greedy now as you were back then. We never did get to test out your stamina, did we?” Bucky groaned as he thought of every little he needed to do Steve now that they were reunited. He would keep Steve tied to his bed for weeks if he had to. He just couldn’t let him go, not now.

 

“Buck...” Steve gasped as his orgasm hit him. His body went rigid as his hips stuttered, come staining the front of his boxers as his body let go. He couldn’t breathe as he fell on top of Bucky bonelessly. He could feel the answering dampness of release on Bucky’s boxers against his hip.

 

Steve tucked his frame into Bucky’s as they came down, both of them panting heavily and just lazing around in the afterglow. This had been intense for the both of them and they weren’t sure just how things would go after this. Steve wouldn’t leave Bucky, he’d already made up his mind the moment he had seen him at the bar. And if that meant a life without America, then he could do it. He’d lost Bucky once and now that he had him back, he wouldn’t leave him, never again.

 

“I’ve fucking missed you, Steve. I was so pissed at myself after I came to and remembered what I did. I needed to stay away so you could be safe. I know you’ve been chasing after me. I always made sure you could find me but I wasn’t ready.” Bucky explained as he carded his fingers through Steve’s hair. Steve’s body was heavier than the last time they had laid like this, but he didn’t care. He had a reminder that his lover was safe and sound.

 

“It’s okay. I understand. We have all the time in the world now and since S.H.I.E.L.D. is dismantled, I have nowhere to go. Maybe...we can finally take that vacation we talked about?” Steve asked as he propped himself up on his arms and gazed down at Bucky. His back was bowed as Bucky’s hands rested on the swell of his ass.

 

“Yeah, I like that. We’ll talk to your friend tomorrow and let him know the plan.” Bucky responded as he sealed their plans with a kiss.

 

After that, Steve rolled over and pressed himself against Bucky’s side. His head rested on his shoulder as his arm stretched over Bucky’s chest. It was a comfortable position despite his size and he could feel himself falling asleep. He didn’t need to say the three little words that would convey his feelings, Bucky knew them already since they were written in his heart and Steve didn’t need hear them from Bucky either.

 

It was already written with how they touched each other and how Bucky would pull Steve close just to make sure he was actually. There would be a serious discussion later because Steve was one who liked to plan and if he left it up to Bucky, God only knew what they would end up doing. The last year hadn’t been a vacation and now that Steve had found him; things would be better.

  
They drifted off to sleep slowly, fighting it at first because even though they had expended some energy, they were still wired. This was the closest they’d been in a long time and they couldn’t wind down. But eventually, sleep did win out and they fell into a dreamless rest holding each other tightly. 


End file.
